


Well. Dragons.

by FireopalCHAOS



Category: Naruto
Genre: Izuna is a dragon, Izuna is overprotective, Multi, Zetsu is not nice, so is Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireopalCHAOS/pseuds/FireopalCHAOS
Summary: Itama finds a dragon. Izuna is trying to save his family.





	Well. Dragons.

A soft chirp-whine breaks the pre-dawn silence and he nearly faceplants into the ground. He choose this time for his run because little to nothing was up, making the possibility for other humans to be out minimal. The sound comes again and he turns to where it came from, only seeing a bush.

The cry is louder the third time, definitely coming from the bush. He glances around in the lightening sky and crouches in front of the plant, pulling branches aside.

 

“What is that  _ thing _ in your backpack?!” Hashirama yells as soon as he places the bag on the ground.

Itama looks down at the head peeking out of the top of his backpack, “It’s my new pet dragon.”

“Dragons aren’t real!” he says, pulling at his hair.

Itama wonders if this is what Tobirama feels like when Hashirama does this to him. He rubs the scaly head, “Then why is there one in my backpack?”

The dragon gives a happy chirp and purrs into his hand. Itama similes and lets it crawl up his arm to wind around his neck. Scales rub under his ear and he hears Hashirama whine, chair clacking against the floor as he collapses into it.

“Please, just, don’t-” Hashirama’s voice is muffled by the wood of the table.

Itama gives an innocent smile, “Don’t what?”

A small head pushes against his chin as Hashirama gives a whimper. He would feel a little sorry for his brother, but since Tobirama isn’t here right now, someone has to keep Hashirama on his toes and it’s not going to be Kawarama.

 

Izuna cracked open an eye. The two colored human was sitting up as noise came from elsewhere. He sunk into the shadows, following the human as they walked toward the noise. Instinct yelled to stay hidden, to not let anything see him in this state, but if something happened to the human, he couldn’t help the others and that was a stronger cry than to hide.

Long brown human was making weird movements as a white one stood in front of them. He tilted his head, curious as to who this new human was. Two-colored wrapped around white, long-brown turning away from them and hitting the wall with their head. Humans are weird.

Movement comes from the soft things. Izuna spots yellow, another brown, and a grey. The yellow is looking between long-brown, two-color, and white while grey appears tired. Brown is knelt in front of the soft thing, green lighting the area around them. They look over and Izuna’s insides are being ground to mush.

That is  _ nice _ human and brown is doing something to them. Claws digging into fabric and he hisses. Brown jerks back, hands twitching and dark pleasure rolls through his stomach. The other humans make noise as he runs up to perch on Nice. If another human tries to hurt them, it won’t be a warning sting.

“‘Una, s’kay,” Nice says.

Fingers worn from work run against him and he looks over, eye trained on Brown, “You are supposed to be with the others. You were supposed to  _ stay _ until I could help.” It comes out as a hissing whine. Nice was safe as long as Madara was there.

Ice and rocks against his spine, he turns fully, expecting something but unknowing of what. “‘N’t ‘em. ‘Ra ‘od. ‘Ust n’t ‘se’ul,” Nice mumbles, red slipping onto their mouth. A hand touches him and he bites at it. Nice is wounded; if Madara is fine, Nice getting hurt more is not going to happen. “‘Kay. ‘E’l.” He hisses. A poke to his wing, “N’t Ze’s ‘e’l. ‘Od ‘e’l.”

Izuna’s head turns, brown stinks of worry as two-colored looks at the other humans. “They hurt you, I kill them.”

“D’n’t ‘xp’ct ‘if’ent.” Izuna huffs and claws to the top of the soft thing. Brown hesitates, glancing to yellow who shrugs before slowly reaching out. Green light makes his hackles rise, but Nice trusts them which is more than that damn shadow has.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be continued. I like the idea so...


End file.
